House of anubis the awakening
by Sibunaforever123
Summary: If you thought high school was hard for the anubis gang, college is 10times more creepy,mysterious,dramatic, and totally awsome. New bad guys, mystery, and did I mention an Egyptian goddess coming from the dead! Hope you like this fantastic new story.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first ch for house of anubis, the awakening.

this is just me explaining my future story! (I know I haven't written in a while but I want to start again.)

this takes place for season 4, so kt and willow are in it. Amber and nina are not. (As far as you know).

Trudy bought the house of anubis and made it a college.

Couples- Eddie/Patricia , joy/Jerome , alfie/willow , Fabian/Mara (cuz at the end of the anubis movie they got together) , kt/no one (lol, so sad)

let me tell you abit about Kate,

she is half Egyptian goddess and half human. Her mother (wadjet) is the goddess of protection. So Kate is send to anubis house to protect the osirian and chosen one. Kate is gorgeous, so a lot of guys fall for her. She is also kind but if you get on her bad side watch out! Her face claim is- Candice swanepoel

if you have anymore questions let me know! Love you! Kiss kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Ch1

Kate's p.o.v

"But mom." I pleaded. I didn't want to go to the mortal world. Discussing humans. "Honey, you know it's for the best. Your half goddess and half human." Wadjet (goddess of protection, that's what the Egyptians believe) said. Sadly, my mom was right. I'm a freak in the human world, but to human for the gods and goddess. "What am I so post to do?" I asked crossing my arms. "Since you are half my blood and your fathers, you have the power to protect for me, but from your father you can live on the human world. You also look human." She replied. Since I am half human and goddess I am prettier from normal humans, you would think it is a good thing but it really isn't. All girls are jealous of me. "Fine, I'll do it." I said. My mother smiled. "Wait, what do I have to do again?" I asked. "You have to watch over and protect the osirian." Mom said. "What about the chosen one?" I asked. "You need to protect him, so he can save her." All the puzzle pieces were coming together. "Got it. See you later mom." I said walking over to the portal to the human world. "All the things normal teen girls have I have sent to the front of anubis house. Such as makeup, cute clothes, hair brush, tooth brush, etc." mom said giving me one last hug. I nodded. Then I stepped into the portal.

Joy's p.o.v

"Jerome!" I called from the bottom of the stairs. "Yes, babe?" He asked walking down the steps. "Have you seen Patricia?" I asked. "No, last time I saw her she was kissing Eddie." He replied with a smirk. "Uuggh, I'll be right back. She promised to go to town with me." I replied walking to eddies room. I opened the door. "Okay, ew. Eddie get your shirt on and leave. Patricia and I are going to see the fault in our Starbucks." I said covering my eyes. I heard Eddie sigh. "See ya later." Patricia said kissing his cheek. Patricia and I opened the front doors of anubis house to see a supermodel standing there. She was gorgeous!

Kate's p.o.v

"Ow." I said as I rubbed my butt. Why do I always land on my butt? I got up and brushed off my skirt. I saw the suitcases my mom sent. Suddenly the front doors swung open to show two girls my age. "Hi." I all I say. "The runway is that way." One of them said pointing behind me. I looked at her confused. Runway? Runway? What was that word again? Oh ya, for models to walk down. "I'm not a model." I replied. "Oh." She said looking at me from head to toe. "I'm joy." The other girl said. "Kate." I replied. "We are going into town so see you later, I guess." She said walking last me. I grabbed my bags and walked inside. Humans are strange.

Kt's p.o.v

"Willow, I'm trying to study, so if you could squee a little quieter." Mara said rubbing her temples. "Come on kt let's go eat some of Trudy's cookies." Willow said skipping out of the room. I followed willow to the kitchen. Sitting on the couch was a gorgeous girl. She was blonde, tan, as beautiful as a model, and probably super rich. "I'm Kate." Kate said in an American ascent. "Yay, another American." I said. She smiled. "I'm willow." Willow said spinning in circles. "Nice." Kate said looking at willow weirdly. "She's usually like that." I said. Kate nodded. "That must be why we have an extra bed in our room." Willow said. I nodded. Really willow. I then Started to hear voices. No one was speaking. I hear the voices, " chosen one is back...Chosen one..." Then they stopped. Kate must have seen how scared my face look because she asked, "are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Eddie's p.o.v

I started to hear voices so I went to find found her in the living room. She was with willow and some really hot new girl. I looked at her longer. She looked familiar. "Eddie, it's not nice to stare." Kt said nudging my arm. "Eddie?" The new girl asked.

Kate's p.o.v

Eddie's the osirian. No, this can't be. I thought I would never have to see him again. He might ruin all my plans. He knows who I am. "Kate?" Eddie asked with wide eyes.

Eddie's p.o.v

My body was flooded with anger. Kate? Why is SHE here? "We should go talk outside." Kate said. I nodded and we walked out infront of the house.

Jerome's p.o.v

I saw this really hot girl walk outside with Eddie. Why does he get all the hot girls. But this girl was really gorgeous. She looks like she could be on a vs magazine. I decided to spy on them,drama! I went out the back door and hid behind a bush.

Eddie's p.o.v

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I'm enrolling." Kate replied. I rubbed my forehead. "You can't stay here." I said. Kate crossed her arms. "How about, wow Kate, so glad your not dead like I thought you were." "I had to move on." I said. Back in 8th grade Kate came to warn me about the osirian. Back then I didn't know anything about it so I didn't believe her. She disappeared the next week and I never saw her again. I thought she died. "How did you know I thought you were dead?" I asked. "I'm half goddess, I can see everything from the afterlife." She said. "What else have you see?" I asked worried. "Mainly just the mysteries, I have a life you know." Kate said crossing her arms. "Why are you enrolling?" I asked. She wouldn't be here unless there was a..."new mystery." Kate said interrupting my thoughts. "Im here to protect you through it." Kate said. "What is it about this time?" "Nina has been kidnapped. We need to save her. We don't have long till anubis will use her for the sacrifice." I could not say or do anything. Nina. Kidnapped. Sacrifice? "W-w-where is sh-she." I studdered. "I don't know. That's why I'm here. If I knew I could go myself." Kate said. "I'll call a sibuna meeting tonight." I said.

Jerome's p.o.v

Nina? A new mystery? This is going to be like the cup and isn't it. Should I get involved? Let's see, good things about joining: hot new girl Kate. Possible glory. Kate thinking I'm a hero. Bad things that could happen: death. Get hurt. Anubis forever hating me. Hot girl or normal life. Hot girl or normal life. Hot girl or normal life. HOT GIRL!


End file.
